Quel est ce mal qui coule dans mes veines ?
by Miyukii
Summary: Tokio Hotel One Shot Quand l'amour et le désespoir se mélangent à la drogue...


**One Shot**

_« Quel est-ce mal qui coule dans mes veines...? »_

Un seul être envahit mes pensées. Un seul être me fait tourner la tête. Un seul être au monde pour me faire ressentir ce mal d'amour, ce manque, cette souffrance continuelle qui me déchire le cœur et me consume à petit feu.

Chaque jour j'ai mal, je pleure, je me détruis, je l'aime un peu plus. Ce corps, ces yeux, ces mains, ces dreads... ce lui tout entier me fait rêver et c'est plongé dans la douleur que je me réveille au pays de la réalité.

**« Car lui ne le voit pas. »**

Il ne voit pas que je suis fou de lui, fou de penser de telles choses. Il ne sait pas que ma tête est pleine d'images de lui, que mon cœur finira par exploser car il y prend chaque jour un peu plus de place. Il ne sait pas que chaque instant à ses côtés est un moment unique et magique. Ce n'est pas grand-chose mais pour moi c'est tellement important... Il ne sait pas que quand je le vois mes yeux pétillent de bonheur et lancent des étoiles, que ma tête ne réfléchit plus et que ma voix veut lui chanter des louanges rien que pour lui. Il ne sait pas que quand il se rapproche de moi, que quand nos visages de sont plus qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre mon cœur bat la chamade. Il ne sait pas que je crève d'envie de lui crier tout mon amour caché au plus profond de moi. Un cri mêlé de joie, de soulagement, et de larmes. Il ignore à quel point je désire me blottir dans ses bras, contre son torse et ne plus le quitter, l'embrasser et me perdre dans son regard noisette envoûtant. Il ne sait pas que je veux buter toutes ces salopes qu'il se tape tous les soirs.

Il ne sait rien de tout ça.

Il ne sait absolument rien de ce que je ressens. Mais je n'ose pas. Je n'ose pas lui avouer. Parce qu'il trouvera ça dégueulasse. Il ne saura jamais mon secret, cet amour pour lui qui me fait mourir un peu plus à chaque seconde.

Alors je me soulage avec cette merde. Ce liquide qui coule dans mes veines et qui me bouffe tout mon système sanguin. Ce putain de liquide qui me fait pourtant tant de bien. Chaque soir mon bras est exposé à cette seringue qui y laisse la trace de sa piqûre. Elle est de plus en plus visible. Mais je m'en fous. C'est le seul moyen d'oublier mes souffrances. Je sais qu'après je regrette. Je m'en veux à mort d'y avoir touché. Mais c'est trop tard pour arrêter maintenant. Je sais que je vais finir par en crever. Et j'en ai rien à foutre. Parce que ne pas vivre auprès de lui, c'est ne pas vivre tout court.

C'est l'heure de ma dose. Je suis conscient que ma fin est proche, et je l'attends... J'attends d'être emporté, pour ne plus avoir à souffrir. Mon cœur est noir, rongé par le mal et la drogue. Me foutre cette seringue dans le bras sera la dernière chose que je ferai. Je sais.

Tu es déjà parti avec une de tes poufs tout à l'heure, je t'ai vu lui mettre la main au cul et t'enfuir en sa compagnie. Je parie que tu ne connais même pas son nom. Si tu savais comme ça me déchire l'âme et le cœur... Quand tu vas revenir tu trouveras mon corps dans cette chambre. Désolé.

Non je n'ai pas peur. Le liquide commence à couler dans mes veines, je le sens. Mes larmes coulent sur mes jours pâles. Le maquillage y laisse sa trace noire. Je pleure mais je respire le bonheur. Tout devient flou. C'est différent des autres fois. Cette fois je le sais. Oui, je sens le souffle léger et agréable de la mort qui m'attire vers elle. J'ai froid mais je me sens bien. Elle m'appelle, murmure mon nom... Je la suis, je me dirige vers ce monde où souffrance et douleur n'existent pas. Mon corps titube et mon âme s'envole...

Pardonne moi Tom. Mais la mort est plus facile que la vie. Le nombre de fois où tu as choisi la facilité... J'ai bien le droit de le faire au mois une fois. D'ailleurs c'est la dernière fois. Tout est noir, mes yeux se ferment, mon corps s'effondre. Je vais me blottir dans ses bras à Elle, elle va m'enlever tous ces remords...

C'est la fin.

**« Je t'aime... »**

_Des dernières paroles prononcées par un être sensible et bouleversé. Un dernier souffle avant le commencement d'une nouvelle vie... Un dernier regard sur ce monde où règne la guerre et l'hypocrisie. Une dernière fois avant la paix éternelle..._


End file.
